culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!
| based on = | starring = | music = Ira Newborn | cinematography = Robert M. Stevens | editing = Michael Jablow | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $12 million | gross = $78.8 million }} 'The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!' (also known as simply 'The Naked Gun') is a 1988 American comedy film. The film stars Leslie Nielsen as the bumbling police lieutenant Frank Drebin. The film also stars Priscilla Presley, Ricardo Montalbán, George Kennedy, and O. J. Simpson. The film features fast-paced slapstick comedy, including many visual and verbal puns and gags. The film is based on the character portrayed by Nielsen in the television series ''Police Squad!. The core creative team behind Police Squad! and the movie series includes the team of David Zucker, Jim Abrahams, and Jerry Zucker as well as Pat Proft in varying combinations. Released on December 2, 1988, the film was a critical and commercial success, which led to two sequels: The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) and Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994). Plot Lieutenant Frank Drebin, taking a vacation in Beirut, disrupts a conference of America's greatest enemies (Idi Amin, Muammar Gaddafi, Khomeini, Yasser Arafat, Fidel Castro and Mikhail Gorbachev ) who are trying to conceive a terrorist plan to humiliate the US. In Los Angeles, Officer Nordberg attempts to bust a heroin drug operation at the docks organized by dock's owner Vincent Ludwig, and is shot by Ludwig's henchmen. After being briefed on the case by his boss, Captain Ed Hocken, Police Squad Lieutenant Drebin visits Nordberg in the hospital. Nordberg provides cryptic clues, including a picture of Ludwig's ship on which the deal had been organized. Frank meets with police scientist Ted Olsen, who has invented a cufflink that shoots a tranquilizer dart. Frank learns through Ted that Nordberg's jacket tested positive for heroin. Police Squad is in charge of security for the visit of Queen Elizabeth II to Los Angeles, and Ed tells Frank that he has 24 hours to clear Nordberg before word gets out about what happened and detracts from the queen's visit. When Frank visits Ludwig in his office, Ludwig learns that Nordberg is still alive. Ludwig has his assistant, Jane Spencer, assist Frank in his investigation, and the two fall in love. However, Jane is unaware of her employer's illegal activities. After Frank leaves the office, Ludwig meets with Pahpshmir, a participant of the Beirut meeting, to discuss an assassination plot against the queen. Ludwig agrees to do it for $20 million, with Pahpshmir wondering how he plans to pull it off. Ludwig explains that using a beeper he will create the assassin using post-hypnotic suggestion. Ludwig unsuccessfully attempts to have Nordberg killed at the hospital; while the hypnotized doctor escapes Frank, he accidentally ends up riding a ballistic missile into a fireworks store, leaving the assassination motive unknown. Frank enters Ludwig's office in his absence, searching for evidence. Although Frank finds a note from Pahpshmir addressed to Ludwig which confirms his suspicions, he inadvertently starts a fire that destroys the note and the office. Frank later has a run-in with one of Ludwig's henchmen at his factory in a stockyard, and after that confronts Ludwig with his allegations at a reception for the Queen's arrival. Frank misinterprets Ludwig's presentation of a musket to the Queen as an attack and tries to protect her, but only causes more of a problem and is fired from Police Squad. Afterward, Jane finds out about the plot and tells Frank that the plan will be executed at a baseball game between the Seattle Mariners and the California Angels at Anaheim Stadium during the seventh inning stretch and that one of the players will perform the act. In order to search the players, Frank knocks the home plate umpire out with a baseball bat and takes his place, frisking the players for weapons while they are at bat. The seventh-inning stretch begins and Ludwig activates his 'sleeper', Reggie Jackson. Jane alerts Frank, who chases after Jackson and tackles him, but Jackson manages to get away when Frank's action starts a general riot between the two teams. Ludwig holds Jane at gunpoint as he begins to leave the stadium while Jackson takes aim at the Queen. Frank tries to incapacitate Jackson with one of his cufflink darts, but misses and hits a large woman on the upper deck. The woman falls over the railing and lands on Jackson, incapacitating him and saving the Queen's life. Frank follows Ludwig to the top of the stadium and shoots Ludwig with the other cufflink dart, causing him to fall over the side of the stadium where he is struck by a passing bus, run over by a steamroller, and finally marched on by the USC marching band. Some of the band members inadvertently step on Ludwig's beeper, and Jane is hypnotized into killing Frank by using Ludwig's gun. Frank breaks Jane's hypnotized state by openly professing his feelings for her and giving her an engagement ring. Frank and Jane meet Mayor Barkley, who reinstates Frank back to Police Squad, and a recovered Nordberg congratulates him - until Frank inadvertently pushes Nordberg's wheelchair down the stadium's stairs. Cast * Leslie Nielsen as Lt. Frank Drebin * Priscilla Presley as Jane Spencer * Ricardo Montalbán as Vincent Ludwig * George Kennedy as Capt. Ed Hocken * O. J. Simpson as Det. Nordberg * Susan Beaubian as Wilma Nordberg * Nancy Marchand as Mayor Barkley * Raye Birk as Pahpshmir * Jeannette Charles as Queen Elizabeth II * Ed Williams as Ted Olsen * Tiny Ron as Al, Tall Lab Tech * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself * Leslie Maier as Herself * Winifred Freedman as Stephanie * Joe Grifasi as Pier 32 Dockman * Lawrence Tierney as the Angels' manager Major League Baseball players Reggie Jackson and Jay Johnstone have cameo roles as themselves, as do umpires Joe West, Doug Harvey, Hank Robinson, Ken Kaiser and Ron Luciano. Professional announcers Curt Gowdy, Jim Palmer, Tim McCarver, Mel Allen, Dick Enberg, Jesse Ventura, and Dick Vitale appear as play-by-play commentators, as does Dr. Joyce Brothers. John Houseman appears (uncredited) as a driving teacher. Production The film was shot at various locations in and around Los Angeles, California. The Queen's reception was filmed at the Ambassador Hotel, which closed almost exactly a month after this film opened. The Ambassador is noteworthy for having been the location where Robert F. Kennedy was assassinated. Although the film's climax takes place at a California Angels home game, the baseball scenes were filmed in Los Angeles at Dodger Stadium, home of the Los Angeles Dodgers. Reception Critical response Upon its initial release, The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! received critical acclaim, and has since been regarded as one of the greatest comedy films of all time. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 87%, based on 52 reviews, with an average rating of 7.3/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Naked Gun is chock full of gags that are goofy, unapologetically crass, and ultimately hilarious." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 76 out of 100, based on 13 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three-and-a-half stars (of four), and said: "The movie is as funny, let it be said, as any comedy released this year ... You laugh, and then you laugh at yourself for laughing." It was voted the 14th best comedy of all time in a Channel 4 poll.Life Of Brian 'top comedy film' - Film and tv - Entertainment - Manchester Evening News The film was selected by The New York Times as one of The Best 1,000 Movies Ever Made. It was named the 7th Funniest Comedy Ever on a poll by Empire. Box office The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! grossed $78.8 million at the box office. The film was released on December 2, 1988 and in its opening weekend, finished in first place, grossing $9.3 million. In its second weekend, it grossed $6.1 million, falling to second place behind the newly released Twins ($11.2 million). See also * ''Telefon (film) References External links * * * * * Category:1988 films Category:1980s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by David Zucker (filmmaker) Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Parody films Category:Slapstick films Category:The Naked Gun Category:Cultural depictions of Muammar Gaddafi Category:Cultural depictions of Idi Amin Category:Cultural depictions of Fidel Castro Category:Cultural depictions of Elizabeth II Category:Cultural depictions of Mikhail Gorbachev Category:Cultural depictions of Ruhollah Khomeini Category:Films about Elizabeth II Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Film scores by Ira Newborn Category:Screenplays by Jim Abrahams Category:Screenplays by David Zucker (filmmaker) Category:Screenplays by Jerry Zucker (film director) Category:Screenplays by Pat Proft